


Gay bar

by GadgetoQueer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ivy Town, Nonbinary Character, Sexe lesbien, années 80, bar lesbien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GadgetoQueer/pseuds/GadgetoQueer
Summary: Sara a besoin de changer d'air après avoir sauvé le petit Ray en 1988.Elle se rend dans un bar lesbien.Se déroule juste après l'épisode 4 de la saison 3.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**1988 – Ivy Town**

\- Gideon, tu me confirmes que tout est redevenu normal pour Ray, et qu’il ne risque plus rien ?

\- Tout à fait capitaine.

\- Parfait, merci Gideon. Ok, écoutez tous ! Je propose un quartier libre pour ce soir. Personnellement, j’ai besoin de souffler un peu après avoir été emmaillotée dans la toile d’un denominator, et je ne dirai pas non à un verre dans un bar.

Dans un brouhaha, toute l’équipe approuve ce plan, et Mick est déjà en train de boire une bière.

Sara prend Ray à part pour lui poser une question : Ray, tu sais s’il y a un bar lesbien dans la région ?

\- Oh, tu sais quoi, je crois bien que oui !

Sara se retourne avec ravissement.

\- Parfait ! Filles des années 80, me voilà !

Sara arrive devant un bâtiment un peu glauque, avec une enseigne qui clignote péniblement, se demandant si elle ne s’est pas trompée d’adresse. Elle entend des basses s’échapper du bâtiment, indiquant malgré tout un endroit festif, donc elle décide d’en pousser la porte. L’intérieur n’est pas bondé, mais rempli d’une grande majorité de femmes, dont la plupart sont en train de danser, pas de doute sur l’endroit où elle vient d’entrer.

Elle se faufile au milieu des danseuses, pour atteindre le bar, sentant un certain nombre de regards se poser sur elle.

Arrivée là, elle commande un whisky, et reste accoudée au bar, considérant que c’est le meilleur poste d’observation. A ses côtés, un jeune homme est concentré sur son carnet, il remplit des pages et des pages de mots minuscules et serrés.

Drôle d’endroit pour écrire se dit Sara, au milieu de la foule et de la musique, ça ne semble pas le plus pratique.

Une jolie blonde vient accoster Sara, et lui proposer un verre, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, celle-ci décline poliment l’invitation.

\- Elle n’est pas ton genre ?

Sara se retourne vers la voix. Le jeune homme a levé les yeux de son travail pour boire sa bière, et il se trouve qu’en réalité, il s’agit d’une jeune femme, androgyne certes, mais dont les traits ne laissent pas de doute une fois qu’on s’y attarde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu viens d’envoyer balader une magnifique blonde, je demandais si ce n’était pas ton genre de femme. Tu avais l’air de venir ici dans un but précis, donc je me demandais pourquoi ce refus.

Sara a un petit sourire.

\- Ah, donc en fait, tu donnes l’impression d’écrire et de travailler, mais tu espionnes discrètement tout ce qui se passe.

La jeune femme hausse les épaules.

\- Je peux faire les deux.

\- Manifestement oui.

\- C’est juste que… Tout le monde se connait ici, pour ne pas dire que tout le monde a couché avec tout le monde. Donc forcément, quand une jolie étrangère débarque, il y a toutes les chances qu’elle se fasse accoster. Tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à rentrer accompagnée ce soir. Même si je suppose que tu n’as pas trop de doutes sur tes compétences à ce niveau-là.

\- Est- ce que tu es en train de me traiter de fille facile ?

L’autre rit, et lève les mains en signe de protestation.

\- Wow, cette discussion ne tourne pas du tout à mon avantage n’est-ce pas ? Non, je voulais juste dire que tu respirais l’assurance, et tu es une femme sexy, tu le sais. Donc le pourquoi du comment tu es ici me semble assez évident.

\- Pour boire un verre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. C’est mon esprit qui doit être mal placé.

\- Et donc tu me trouves sexy ?

Elle rit.

\- Quelle séductrice ! Mais oui, évidemment.

\- Je suis Sara. Je t’offre une autre bière ?

Elle la regarde avec étonnement, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Jules. Heu, oui, avec plaisir.

\- Donc, Jules, que fais-tu dans un bar lesbien à écrire des pages et des pages ? Tu avoueras que c’est peu commun.

\- Tu trouves ? Pas moi, il y a tant de matière à écrire ici, tant de drames et de retournements de situations. C’est une source d’inspiration constante. Du dramagouine à tous les étages, tu vois de quoi je parle j’imagine.

\- A vrai dire, je suis bisexuelle.

\- Et donc, pas de dramas, c’est ce que tu veux essayer de me faire croire ?

Elle rit.

\- Non, ce n’est pas vraiment plus simple, c’est vrai.

\- Donc tu es bi ?

\- Oui, c’est un problème ?

\- Absolument pas…

\- Mais ?

\- Il n’y a pas de mais. Je me demandais juste, si tu m’avais prise pour un garçon quand tu t’es installée à côté de moi.

\- Oh, heu, effectivement.

Jules hoche la tête pensivement. Avant de faire un petit sourire séducteur en direction de Sara.

\- Je t’intriguais ?

\- Peut-être un peu oui…

\- Un peu ? Au point de dire non à Jane ! Je ne sais pas ce qu’il te faut !

\- Elle ne m’intéressait pas.

\- Je vois…

\- Et toi alors ? Tu dis que tout le monde a couché avec tout le monde, tu t’inclus dans le lot ?

\- Pas avec Jane en tout cas, parce que je la trouve insupportable. Mais avec quelques autres, oui. Ivy Town n’est pas bien grande tu sais, on s’occupe comme on peut.

Jules semble un instant distraite par quelqu’un dans le bar. Sara se retourne pour voir ce qu’il se passe.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Une ex que tu n’as pas envie de croiser ?

Jules émet un petit grognement mécontent.

\- Elle m’a larguée hier. Je vois qu’elle n’a pas trop tardé à retrouver quelqu’un d’autre.

Sara aperçoit alors une brune et une blonde en train de s’embrasser goulument sur la piste de danse.

\- Merde, elles viennent par ici !

La brune se rapproche du bar, tenant la blonde par la main, apostrophant Jules au passage.

\- Hey Jules !

\- Salut Maya.

Sara approche alors sa main de celle de Jules, et la prend dans la sienne.

\- Hey ! Je suis Sara. Enchantée vous deux.

Maya la regarde d’un air mauvais, prend les deux verres qu’elle vient de commander et s’en retourne sur la piste de danse avec sa nouvelle copine.

\- Oh, elle, elle peut embrasser une autre fille, mais voir son ex tenir la main de quelqu’un d’autre, c’est plus dur !

\- Tu n’avais pas à faire ça tu sais.

\- Ça t’embête ?

Sara s’apprête à enlever sa main, mais Jules la retient.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu veux danser ?

\- Je suis une piètre danseuse.

\- Je te guiderai.

Sara entraine Jules sur la piste, et l’enlace avant de commencer à bouger en rythme avec la musique. Jules reste estomaquée devant cette ravissante femme dont les mouvements sont de plus en plus suggestifs.

\- Oh wow ! Sara, je ne sais pas bien si tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire mais…

Sara lui murmure à l’oreille :

\- Tu m’as presque traitée de fille facile tout à l’heure, et là tu as l’air de penser que je ne sais pas l’effet que je te fais. C’est mignon Jules.

Jules rougit, avant de se rendre compte que Maya et sa nouvelle copine sont à deux pas, et que son ex, l’air de rien, jette un œil à ce que Jules et Sara font.

Cela n’échappe pas à l’attention de Sara, qui passe la main sur la joue de Jules.

\- Je peux t’embrasser ?

\- Je… Pardon ! Il faut que j’aille aux toilettes !

\- Quoi ?!

Sara regarde Jules s’enfuir. Elle soupire avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Elle retrouve Jules en train de se passer de l’eau sur le visage.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, désolée. Je… J’ai un peu paniqué.

\- J’ai vu ça. Tu veux bien m’expliquer pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Je ne sais même pas d’où tu sors ! Tu sembles venue d’ailleurs, et je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux.

\- Oh, je pensais que mes intentions étaient plutôt claires pourtant. Dit Sara en se rapprochant de Jules, et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Pour… Pourquoi quoi ? Tu me plais et manifestement c’est réciproque, non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Alors, où est le problème ? Écoute, je n’ai pas grand-chose à t’apporter, à part de passer une bonne soirée ensemble, voire la nuit si tu en as envie aussi. Pas de complications, demain je repartirai comme je suis venue.

\- Où ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Jules hoche la tête et se rapproche de Sara. Ses mains toujours dans les siennes.

\- Ok, ok, faisons ça. Désolée d’avoir pris peur. C’est juste… J’ai pensé que tu faisais ça uniquement par jeu, devant Maya.

\- Elle t’en a fait baver hein ?

\- Oui, enfin… Elle et d’autres. Je… J’en ai juste tellement marre, de n’être jamais assez bien pour quelqu’un, toujours trop ceci, pas assez cela, et il y a toujours un moment où on me le renvoie en pleine figure.

\- Je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver quelqu’un qui t’accepte telle que tu es.

Maya fait alors irruption dans les toilettes.

Jules et Sara s’éloignent l’une de l’autre, ne s’attendant pas à être interrompues. Quand Sara voit qui vient d’entrer, elle reprend la main de Jules dans la sienne.

\- Tu m’emmènes chez toi ?

\- Avec grand plaisir. Allons-y !


	2. Chapter 2

Jules habite à quelques minutes du bar, et après avoir bataillé pour trouver ses clés et ouvrir sa porte d’entrée, sous le regard amusé de Sara, les voici enfin dans l’appartement.

  
\- Je t’intimide ?

  
\- Non pas du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

  
\- Tu as toujours autant de mal à ouvrir ta porte ?

  
Jules rougit légèrement.

  
\- La serrure est un peu grippée. Et ce n’est pas ma faute, elle a tendance à être encore plus récalcitrante quand je suis bien accompagnée.

  
Sara sourit, en haussant le sourcil.

  
\- Donc… Maintenant qu’on est là, tu veux m’offrir un verre ou on passe aux ch…

  
Jules l’interrompt en l’embrassant. Sa main glisse dans la chevelure de la jolie blonde avant d’attraper sa nuque fermement, pour l’attirer contre elle. Son baiser est impérieux, ce qui surprend Sara mais n’est pas pour lui déplaire.  
Jules interrompt leur activité en se reculant légèrement.

  
\- Pardon, tu disais ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

  
Cette fois c’est elle qui affiche un petit sourire satisfait.

  
\- Ou alors, on peut s’installer un peu plus confortablement.

  
Jules désigne le canapé dans le salon.

  
\- Je te suis. J’ai déjà assez bu au bar, et la suite du programme a l’air sympathique.

  
\- Sympathique, hein ?

  
Jules prend Sara par la main et fait s’assoir la blonde, puis s’installe à califourchon au-dessus d’elle. Elle l’embrasse à nouveau, pendant que ses mains s’infiltrent sous son haut, caressant doucement ses hanches et le bas de son dos. Elle soulève le vêtement et commence à l’enlever.

  
\- Je peux ?

  
Sara acquiesce et lève les bras pour l’aider.

  
Jules reste figée un moment, avant de reprendre ses caresses, mais son regard ne quitte pas le corps de Sara.

  
\- Je ne m’attendais pas à… Tant d’abdos ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans la vie pour avoir un corps pareil ?!

  
\- Oh tu sais, un peu de sport régulièrement…

  
\- Mais encore ?

  
\- Des arts martiaux surtout.

  
\- Donc… Tu es une sorte de ninja ?

  
Jules continue à s’occuper du corps de Sara pendant qu’elle lui pose des questions, et l’embrasse dans le cou, sa langue s’attardant parfois sur l’une de ses oreilles.

  
\- Mmmh, pas vraiment, non…

  
\- Une justicière masquée alors ? Ou une alien venue d’une autre planète ? Avec une identité secrète et un costume de super-héroïne ?

  
La main de Jules s’attarde sur les seins de Sara, alors qu’elle continue à embrasser le haut de son corps.

  
\- Mais quelle geek ! Tu serais déçue, je t’assure. Tu n’as pas envie de te concentrer sur autre chose plutôt ?

  
\- Oh mais l’un n’empêche pas l’autre, tu noteras que je suis plutôt multitâche.

  
Jules lui fait un clin d’œil alors que sa main se pose sur son sexe, et commence à la caresser doucement à travers son pantalon, provoquant un gémissement de Sara.

  
\- Je sais ! Tu voyages dans le temps comme dans Retour vers le futur ! Et tu essaies de modifier le passé. Hum, mais ça n’expliquerait pas pourquoi tu as besoin d’être aussi musclée, ça ne tient pas…

  
Sara agrippe les cheveux courts de Jules et l’embrasse de façon presque agressive. Elle lui mordille la lèvre inférieure, puis sa langue s’infiltre dans sa bouche cherchant à dominer la sienne.  
Elle se relève ensuite et sans aucune difficulté, inverse leurs positions, elle se retrouve au-dessus de Jules qui la regarde avec des grands yeux.

  
\- Oh wow ! Et heu, pardon, je sais que j’ai tendance à m’enflammer parfois… Et je n’arrive plus à m’arrêter de parler. Mais c’était super sexy ce que tu viens de faire !

  
Sara lui sourit.

  
\- Ah oui ? Et si je t’aidais à te recentrer un peu ?

  
Elle reprend ses baisers, plus doux cette fois, et déboutonne la chemise à carreaux de Jules. Cette dernière se retrouve bientôt en t-shirt, que Sara s’apprête à enlever. Jules l’arrête de la main. La blonde la regarde sans comprendre.

  
\- Ça va ?

  
\- Oui oui, c’est juste que…. Je ne suis pas à l’aise avec ma poitrine, je préfèrerais que tu évites de la toucher. Et j’aime autant garder mon t-shirt, en tout cas pour l’instant.

  
\- Ok, tu me diras si je fais quelque chose que tu n’aimes pas ou qui te mets mal à l’aise ?

  
Jules acquiesce de la tête.

  
\- Tu peux passer tes mains sous mon t-shirt, juste ne touches pas mes seins. Mais pour le reste, tu verras, je suis assez sensible de partout.

  
\- De partout hein ? Intéressant…

  
Sara l’embrasse et passe ses mains sous le t-shirt de Jules, caressant doucement tout son dos. Elle mordille la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire, puis leurs langues se cherchent et s’apprivoisent, déclenchant un gémissement chez Jules.  
La capitaine des Legends bouge de façon de plus en plus suggestive, frottant son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme, ses mains explorent ce corps qu’elle ne connait pas. Ses doigts s’attardent ensuite sur sa ceinture, défont la boucle, puis ouvrent sa braguette, sans arrêter ses baisers passionnés. Après l’avoir caressée à travers le fin tissu de son caleçon, ce qui a pour effet de faire gémir Jules de plus belle, et de faire tressauter son corps, Sara passe sa main sous l’élastique du sous-vêtement. Elle découvre la douceur des poils de son amante, la chaleur qui se dégage de son sexe. Ses doigts se glissent entre ses lèvres… Elle s’interrompt, et regarde Jules d’un air interrogateur.

  
\- Sara… Ça ne se voit pas que ce que tu fais est en train de me rendre dingue ?! Je te donne vraiment l’impression de ne pas avoir envie de toi ?

  
\- Non, je n’avais pas de doute jusque-là, c’est juste que…

  
\- Je ne mouille pas. Oui, je suis au courant. Et ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, c’est juste mon corps qui est comme ça.

  
\- D’accord…

  
\- J’espère que ça ne va pas t’arrêter en si bon chemin !

  
Sara rit et embrasse Jules.

  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te plairait ?

  
\- Oh, et bien puisque tu demandes, j’aimerais beaucoup sentir ta bouche sur mon sexe.

  
Sara embrasse Jules une nouvelle fois, puis se charge de lui enlever pantalon et sous-vêtement. Elle se laisse glisser par terre devant le canapé, et attire Jules à elle en l’attrapant par les fesses. Sans la lâcher du regard, elle embrasse l’intérieur de ses cuisses, les mordille, pendant que ses mains caressent le reste de ses jambes. Puis elle embrasse le bas de son ventre, son pubis, elle prend son temps. Au-dessus d’elle, la respiration de Jules se fait de plus en plus forte, et tout son corps est couvert de chair de poule.  
La langue de Sara se pose enfin sur les lèvres de Jules, tout doucement, et goute son sexe. Elle explore, sans jamais s’attarder sur le clitoris de Jules, qui pousse un mélange de grognements et de gémissements. Cette dernière pose sa main sur la tête de Sara, qui l’allume avec un amusement non dissimulé.

  
\- Tu as décidé de me rendre dingue ou à un moment tu as l’intention de me faire jouir ?

  
Sara glisse sa langue paresseusement le long de la vulve de son amante, qui gémit sans retenue. Elle recommence, encore et encore.

  
\- Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais. Si tu veux guider ma tête, tu peux.

  
Jules entoure la tête de Sara de ses deux mains, et se penche pour l’embrasser, goutant son sexe sur la langue de la jolie blonde.

  
\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me sucer ?

  
\- Avec plaisir.

  
Sara s’exécute sans attendre, et se laisse guider par les mains de Jules qui appuient sur sa tête, la pression augmentant en même temps que son excitation. Elle s’applique et alterne entre succions et mouvements de langue autour du clitoris de sa partenaire, faisant gémir la jeune femme dont le corps se tend de plus en plus. Encouragée par ses réactions, elle ne ralentit pas le tempo. Jules pousse de petits gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés, avant de crier sa jouissance, enserrant Sara entre ses cuisses alors que tout son corps se tend, avant de relâcher totalement. Jules pousse alors une sorte de soupir de soulagement mêlé à des semblants de mots et des grognements incohérents.  
Sara se relève et vient se rassoir contre la jeune femme, et l’embrasse à pleine bouche.

  
\- Mmh, c’était vraiment bon… Laisse-moi deux minutes le temps de récupérer un peu et je m’occupe de toi.

  
\- Ok, j’attendrai sagement.

  
Et Sara avec un petit sourire, prend le lobe de l’oreille de Jules entre ses lèvres et commence à le sucer doucement. Cette dernière grogne et recule. Elle fait basculer Sara, l’allonge sur le canapé, et se positionne au-dessus d’elle. Pendant qu’elle l’embrasse, elle attrape ses cuisses pour pouvoir s’installer confortablement entre ses jambes, et laisser aller et venir son bassin contre le sexe de Sara.

  
\- Il semblerait que la sagesse, ça ne soit pas trop ton truc.

  
\- Tu peux parler !

  
\- Oui mais tu pourrais avoir pitié de moi, pauvre humaine sans superpouvoirs et sans supers abdos, qui a besoin d’un petit temps de récupération.

  
\- Tu t’en sors très bien sans alors pourquoi me faire attendre ?

  
En disant cela, Sara a posé ses mains sur les fesses de Jules pour accompagner ses mouvements. Leurs deux corps bougent à l’unisson, leurs respirations et gémissements se font échos. Jules alterne petits mouvements de hanches et coup de reins plus vigoureux, tout en tenant fermement Sara dans ses bras et en continuant à l’embrasser.

  
\- On dirait que quelqu’un aimerait beaucoup me prendre avec un gode-ceinture, je me trompe ?

  
Jules rougit légèrement, ne s’attendant pas à cette réflexion. Elle reste un peu pensive avant de répondre.

  
\- Je ne suis pas contre, c’est vrai, mais pas tout de suite si ça te va. Là j’ai très envie de te sentir sous mes doigts.

  
\- J’aime bien cette idée. Et j’aime bien l’idée d’une suite aussi !

  
Elles s’embrassent et Jules se relève pour finir de déshabiller Sara. Elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de prendre le temps d’admirer le reste de son corps.

  
\- Tu es vraiment très jolie.

  
\- Tu n’es pas mal non plus tu sais.

  
Jules pousse un petit soupir peu convaincu et s’allonge sur Sara. Les deux gémissent au moment où leurs peaux nues se rencontrent. Sara pose sa main sur la joue de Jules.

  
\- Tu es vraiment sexy, je le pense, et si tu en doutes, regarde l’effet que tu me fais.

  
Elle prend la main de Jules et la pose sur son sexe. Cette dernière ne peut pas s’empêcher de retenir un grognement.

  
\- Tu es complètement trempée, j’adore !

  
La jeune femme laisse deux doigts aller et venir entre les lèvres de Sara, et n’attend pas longtemps avant d’aller et venir en elle. Sara n’est pas en reste, et ses mouvements de bassin sont assez évocateurs pour ne pas douter de son envie d’être profondément pénétrée. Jules suit les mouvements de son corps avec le sien, alors qu’elle embrasse sa partenaire dans le cou, avant de lui murmurer quelque chose dans l’oreille.

  
\- Je peux rajouter un doigt ?

  
\- Même deux je pense. J’ai vraiment envie de te sentir profondément en moi.

  
Jules ne se fait pas prier et s’exécute, sentant le sexe humide et chaud de son amante tout autour de ses doigts. Après quelques minutes d’un rythme assez soutenu, Jules joue avec la langue de Sara, mordille ses lèvres et ralentit le mouvement de sa main.

Sara se moque gentiment.

  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu fatigues.

  
\- J’ai une requête…

  
Sara lui sourit avec bienveillance.

  
\- Je t’écoute.

  
\- J’ai envie de continuer à te pénétrer pendant que tu te caresses.

  
Sara l’embrasse avant de répondre.

  
\- J’aurai dû savoir en te voyant observer discrètement tout le monde dans ce bar que tu avais un petit côté voyeur.

  
\- Ce qui n’a pas manqué de t’attirer !

  
\- C’est vrai. Tu me fais un peu de place ?

  
Jules se relève, à califourchon sur les jambes de Sara pendant que sa main continue ses allers et venues dans son sexe. De l’autre main, elle caresse ses flans et le haut de ses cuisses. Sara profite de toutes ces sensations avant de venir poser sa main sur son clitoris, et de laisser ses doigts jouer avec à un rythme assez lent, déclenchant chez elle des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés.  
Jules n’est pas moins excitée de son côté, submergée par tout ce qui l’entoure : le corps nu de Sara, les bruits qui sortent de sa bouche, leurs mains qui se touchent autour de ce sexe trempé et brûlant, parcouru de petits spasmes de plus en plus rapprochés.  
Les mouvements de Jules se font de plus en plus lents et profonds, essayant d’accompagner au mieux le rythme de Sara. Finalement, Jules sent le sexe de cette dernière se contracter fortement autour de ses doigts alors qu’elle laisse échapper de grands cris en même temps que son orgasme.  
Le corps de Sara se relâche complètement et elle a un petit rire de contentement alors que Jules retire sa main tout doucement, provoquant un léger sursaut de la blonde.

  
\- Aaaah, ça fait du bien ! J’en avais vraiment besoin après cette journée.

  
Jules la regarde avec un petit sourire et un haussement de sourcil un peu moqueur.

  
\- C’est-à-dire ? On s’arrête là ?

  
\- Eh, j’ai pas dit ça. J’ai cru comprendre tout à l’heure qu’il y aurait une suite à notre programme, je suis toujours partante !

  
\- Maintenant qu’on a profité du canapé, que dirais tu d’aller dans la chambre ?

  
\- Je te suis.


End file.
